


Fists of Fury

by misura



Category: Flight of the Intruder (1991)
Genre: M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Virgil doesn't get into a fight, so Jake decides to do it for him.





	Fists of Fury

"Commander Virgil Cole," someone said in a particular tone of voice that Jake'd heard three times already this week, and next thing Jake knew, they were pulling him off the guy.

Virgil hadn't moved at all, still sitting where he'd been sitting at the start of this, his expression a little stunned.

Jake looked at him, and Virgil blinked as if all he needed was to shake it off or something. He slipped off of his chair, putting an easy smile on his face. "Gentlemen. I'll take it from here, shall I? Don't worry, my friend's a bit of a hothead. Hasn't killed anyone so far though."

 

Somehow, they made it outside and more or less by themselves, even, which should count as a small miracle. Virgil was smiling as if he planned to keep doing so for the rest of his days.

"Want to tell me what that was all about? Don't get me wrong, I've got your back no matter what, but I'm an old-fashioned type of guy. I like to have a reason for beating up on someone."

"Excuse me?" Jake almost wanted to slug him. Not too hard, and not really, but still.

Virgil's smile slipped a bit. Jake wondered if Virgil really thought he was fooling anyone - or Jake, specifically. "You're excused, sweetheart. Simply didn't like his face, did you? Well, it happens. I mean, I saw yours and I pretty much right there and then that the two of us'd work out, so why shouldn't the reverse also be true for some folks? Mind, not sure he deserved you punching him quite that hard."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that he did," Jake said.

Virgil remained silent for a few beats. Jake wondered where they were even going, assuming they were going anywhere at all. "So, what, any time someone says something bad about me, you're going to up and at 'em? What am I, dog meat? I strike you as incapable of defending my own damn self?"

_Yes,_ Jake wanted to say, but didn't, even though it would be true. Virgil never talked back, never told anyone who'd heard the story of Virgil Cole Who Left His Pilot To Die the way it had really happened, stupid-ass promise and all. He only ever sat there and took it, as if he deserved it. As if it didn't matter.

As if Jake wouldn't be able to tell that he was hurting, so long as he kept on smiling.

"I told you the truth of how it went down, it wasn't so that you'd go and make an idiot of yourself over it," Virgil said. "Just wanted you to know what was what, is all. To know you can trust me."

"I know I can trust you." That much was true.

Virgil nodded. "Great. See, that's all that matters to me. Your opinion. Anyone else, who cares what they think? Let 'em talk. No skin off of my nose. No skin off of yours, either."

"Bullshit," Jake said. "You want to say that again to my face?"

Virgil smiled - a real smile, this time, the one that always seemed about to turn into a grin or a leer. "Why not? You got a nice face, Jake. Pretty eyes, soft lips, the works."

Jake swallowed. "Don't try and change the subject."

"Was that what I was trying to do?" Virgil shrugged. "My bad."

"Damn it, Virgil. You can't let these people talk about you like you're something you're not. It's not right, it's not fair, and I'm not going to stand by and let it happen, even if you are."

Virgil reached up and touched his cheek. Jake felt exposed, naked. "What about this situation we're in, this war we're fighting strikes you as fair or right? Things happen, darling. Don't matter who listens or who doesn't. Like I said, you're the only one whose opinion I give a damn about."

"Guess that means I'm gonna get into a lot of fights," Jake said. "Good thing I've got a buddy who has my back."

Virgil scowled. "Only thing you're going to get into is trouble."

Jake figured he'd made his point even so. "Reckon I might get into something else, too."

"That so?" Virgil sounded relieved, which was fair enough, Jake supposed. Not as if he liked it any better to be arguing when they could have been just talking, or doing something else. "And what would that be, I wonder? Getting a bit cocky, aren't we, Mr Grafton?"

"You know it." Jake grinned. "Where we going, by the way? Any place in particular?"

Virgil shrugged. "Old pal of mine's got a cabin around here. Should have the place to ourselves. Neighbors aren't the nosy kind, so if you can't help yourself getting loud, that's not gonna be a problem."

"Now who's getting cocky?"


End file.
